


You Are What You Eat

by dinomingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crack, Gay, M/M, Rivalry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: San decides he’s had enough and decides to stand up to his bully, Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another banger fic

“Man, you’re such a pussy,” Wooyoung says to San in the locker room before gym class, giving him a slight shove. For the past several months, San had been the target of the incredibly handsome yet super shitty jock. He normally just tries to ignore him, but he had been in a bad mood all day and decided that he’d had enough of this bullshit.

“Well,” San begins, looking up at Wooyoung and popping the collar of his jean jacket, “like they say...”

The locker room grows silent as everyone waits in anticipation. San let’s the silence drag out for a few moments, allowing the suspense to grow, before continuing.

“You are what you eat.”

Wooyoung dies immediately, the locker room cheers, Obama is there,

**Author's Note:**

> *crowd cheering*  
> thank you, thank you
> 
> (twitter: dinomingi)


End file.
